Legend of Zelda: More than a Mask
by firsttsurugi
Summary: One year after the events of Twilight Princess, Link and Ilia are talking when they are alerted of someone being injured. They check out who it is and, surprisingly find Midna. She is able to tell Link part of her attackers name before dying...
1. More Than He Asked For

**This is my first ever fan fiction. I'm going to try to get in a new chapter each month. Please review after you finish reading, so that I know what people think and what to avoid doing in future chapters.**

"It's too damn peaceful now."

It had been a year since Link, now 18, had defeated Zant and Ganondorf. At first, he thought that things would be back to the way things were before. They even did at first, but he found himself missing the adventure. After all that he had seen, he had become bored with the prospect of a peaceful life at Ordon. He had tried slate his lust for adventure by going to the Cave of Origins once a week, but after a while, it just became too easy. Then, Mayor Bo passed away, so he was, not surprisingly, elected the new village mayor. This severely limited his time to keep himself from going insane with boredom.

Of course, it wasn't all bad. Now that he was home, he was able to start going out with Ilia. Most people, after hearing of his adventures, thought he may have a relationship with Zelda, but Link didn't even know her too well, having only seen her three times, the first two encounters being when he was transformed into a wolf, and the third involving fighting her, than fighting alongside her, leaving practically no room to converse. He had also always had feelings for Ilia, anyway. He just didn't know how to tell her of these feeling.

Apart from his relationship with Ilia, he was able to spend time with the kids, which included helping Colin learn how to swordfight. Colin used to be afraid of the idea of wielding a sword. He seemed to have gained courage and interest in the sword during Links adventure. He was a fast learner, too. He had already surpassed all the other kids, despite being the last one to take an interest. Link also taught him how to ride a horse, as he had promised right before his adventure, and other things, such as archery.

"I'm starting to actually miss Ganondorf!" He told Ilia.

"Don't say something like that! You may end up regretting it." She snapped.

"And how can I regret something like that?"

"Simple. Just say that in front of a battalion of soldiers."

"Please! You know just as well as I do that those soldiers couldn't take down a bokoblin if they sent their entire army after it!" He mused.

"Still, it wasn't exactly enjoyable, having him cover Hyrule in twilight and send all those monsters down on us!" She replied.

"Hey, at least you didn't have to actually bear witness to everything as I did!" He reminded her. He had remembered what Midna had said to him, when he was a wolf and was listening to his friends in Twilight Karkariko, about how he must feel lonely, being right there, but no one being able to see him, as they trembled in fear of the shadow beings that had attacked the village.

"Which makes it all the more ironic that it's you that is saying that you miss the bastard." Ilia speculated.

Suddenly, someone outside yelled, "SOMEONE, COME QUICKLY! THERE'S AN INJURED WOMAN ON THE GROUND!" Link and Ilia ran over to where they heard the voice and saw the woman, wearing a black cloak, with her face down, an abnormally dark red pool of what seemed to be blood growing beneath her. Link turned her over to see her face, and gasped. "Midna!" He said in astonishment. He couldn't believe that she was here, let alone injured and unconscious. He saw a stab wound, but was startled by the size of it. It was most likely some sort of zweihander (extremely big sword). At first, Link thought it was from a Darknut, but realized that Midna was way too powerful to fall to something like that. He then snapped out of his thoughts and realized that he needed to get her medical attention, so he rushed her to a carriage and quickly rode her to the castle, knowing that there was an excellent hospital wing there and the castle was a surprisingly short ride from the village, thanks to the shortcut Link had help create a year ago.

After successfully getting her there, he sat there, waiting in the waiting room. He didn't want to. He wanted to be out, looking for whoever attacked her. Unfortunately, he didn't know where to start, and needed to ask Midna once she woke up… if she woke up. Suddenly, a doctor came out of the emergency room door and approached Link,

"Her condition has stabilized. She should be fine." He told Link.

"Should?" Link asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, I've never seen someone like her." He exclaimed. "It's like she's neither human nor hylian, like we are."

"That's because she isn't." Link said. "She's a member of the Twili race. She's a descendent of the people who were banished from this realm. Nevertheless, she's a good guy." Link added, after seeing the alarmed look on the doctor's face. "When will she wake up?" Link asked.

"She's awake now!" The doctor said, "She, somehow, was awake during the whole surgery, which kind of scared me, but she didn't seem to feel a thing."

"Must be a Twili thing. Can I go see her?"

"Sure, go right ahead." Link quickly got up and ran into the emergency room hallway, looking through each door he pasted, looking for Midna. When he finally got to her, he stopped running and entered the room.

"Midna!" He said, still rather astonished to see her face again. Midna slowly turned toward Link, obviously in pain.

"Link?" She asked, "How am I in Hyrule?"

"I was hoping you could answer that!" He said. It was obvious that she had no idea how she left the Twilight Realm.

"All I remember is walking through my palace, then next thing I know, fighting this guy…" Her eyes suddenly widened, as if she just realized something. "Link, you're in danger!" She said, fear obvious in her voice.

"What do you mean, 'I'm in danger'?"

"He's coming for you! The Fierce Dei…" Before she could finish, a crossbow bolt sailed through the window and struck her in the forehead.

"MIDNA!" Link screamed. Doctors and nurses suddenly ran in, hearing his scream. Link dropped to his knees, eyes wide. He had just lost a dear friend! He had just lost Midna! He quickly snapped out of it, a look of vengeance in his eyes. He was going to find whoever did this, and make that person pay! He now had something to help him find the bastard…

**Sorry for killing Midna, but that's the best scenario I could think of. Not to hard to guess who the attacker is. Like I said above, please review.**


	2. Knowing Your Enemy

**This bit is going to be longer than the last chapter. It's basically just Link learning who his enemy is and how to kill him. Of course, everybody seems to know who he is anyway, so I added an extra twist to the end to shock the bejesus out of people.**

In Zelda's room:

He broke down the door in a fury unlike she had ever seen him have before! Link walked in to Zelda's room, after somehow figuring which room it was out of all the doors he could have broken. He had blood in his eyes, causing Zelda to almost scream in fear. She had never seen him act this hostile before, even during his fight with Ganondorf.

"LINK?" She managed to say. He turned to her, making her wish she had kept quiet. Luckily, as if he realized that she wasn't responsible for whatever caused this fit of rage, his anger seemed to soften. He looked down at the door he just broke down, then opened his mouth, but couldn't seem to say anything. Finally, he managed to speak,

"Oh, uh, I'll pay for that!" He said, obviously not realizing the damage he must have caused in his rage.

"It's okay, I just have three questions: HOW DID YOU FIND THIS ROOM, WHAT ELSE DID YOU DESTROY IN THAT TANTRUM, AND WHY, OH, WHY WERE YOU ACTING LIKE YOU WERE ABOUT TO KILL ME!?!" She screamed. Link was taken aback, not realizing that Zelda could be so scary. But he at least knew the answer to the last question, and he knew that that was all he needed. He looked her square in the eyes, his face becoming that of a man who had lost something very dear to him, and told her,

"Midna was killed." Zelda stared at Link, eyes wide. She understood now what had just happened. He had cared for Midna, possibly even loved her, and now someone had taken her away for good.

"I…I'm so sorry," she said. Link shook his head and turned to face her, 

"This isn't the time to mourn. Right now, we have to find the asshole that did this!"

"Do you have any idea who it is?"

"No, but Midna was at least able to tell me that he, or she, had a two word title, the first word being 'Fierce.'"

"And the second word?"

"She was able to tell me that it started with a 'D,' before a crossbow bolt finished her. I imagine that it would be one of the more powerful evils, knowing Midna's power."

"I'll check one of my books. I know of one that may have who we are looking for, but at the same time, I'm afraid that it does."

"Why?"

"You'll find out for yourself." With that, Zelda left her room, glaring at Link while stepping over the wreckage caused by Link's rampage, telling him that he still needed to pay for the door. Link decided to follow, since he really had nothing else to do and he wanted to at least partially contribute to the identification of the evil responsible for the death of Midna. On the way to where ever she kept the book, Zelda decided to ask,

"So, Link, are you seeing someone?" Link was surprised she asked, since they had never discussed anything of the sort, and he was preoccupied with his friends murder to really expect her to ask.

"Yes, I'm seeing a girl from my village named Ilia," Link responded. He noticed Zelda seem to sigh in disappointment, which made him chuckle. Everybody seemed to expect the two of them to start a relationship, but he hadn't really expected her to actually pursue it. "What, did you think I might ask you out or something?" He asked her.

"No, why would you think that?"

"Well, it may have something to do with how disappointed you seemed when I told you that I'm seeing someone, and it may have something to do with how everyone expects us to start going out."

"What makes you think I didn't sigh out of relief?"

"Well, two reasons. One, I've seen Ilia react the same way when she was disappointed, and two, I never said anything about the sigh." He said, with a small grin. He found it rather amusing that the Princess of Hyrule wanted to go out with him, regardless of whether is was because everybody wanted it to happen or because she actually felt something for him. He was also amused that her attempt to cover it up actually gave it away even more. "Zelda," he continued, "I wouldn't have asked you out until I, at least, knew something about you besides the obvious. We've only met three times before this, and twice being when I was a wolf."

She sighed again, this time in the relief she was trying to get Link to believe she had before. They had finally gotten to the library. In this library, she knew, was a book that contained a record of every evil that had set foot in Hyrule.

"We're finally here!" She said, jubilant that the conversation was over.

"What would be in here that could tell us who murdered Midna?"

"There's a book here with a record of every evil ever to step foot in Hyrule."

"And if it's a new evil?"

"If it's as powerful as you say it is, then I doubt it's at all new."

"Point taken." Link followed Zelda into the library, all the way into the back, where they kept records. As Zelda passed all the different books, Link noticed something strange. "Hey, is that book supposed to be sticking out like that?" He asked.

"No, but it's a good thing you saw it, because it's the book we are looking for! I wonder what it's doing in the completely wrong section..."

"Well, maybe the dirt bag came here and changed the book, but forgot to push it in all the way, or… he wanted us to find him out, but wanted it to be problematic, just for the fun of watching us chase after it."

"Well, in either scenario, it supports the idea of him being in here, so let's hope it's either one." She opened the book, starting at the center. "This book is ordered by order of power, and this is where the people of such power would probably be…"

"Why don't we check the back…? Just in case." So she turned to the back…

"Wow, there's already an entry that fits the name, at the very end!" She said. Link gulped. "He's called the Fierce Deity!"

"That's him!" Link said, though not at all happy over who it was and how far along it was.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Midna had said he was called the 'Fierce Dei…' then was shot with a crossbow bolt." With that, he pulled out the bolt. It was a strange bolt, looking similar to a double helix, with a point at the end. One end was dark green, the other a lighter shade of green. One look at it made Zelda gasp.

"It says here that all of the Fierce Deity's weapons where shaped as a double helix!"

"What else does it say?"

"The Fierce Deity, one of the first evils of Hyrule, used to be a Sheikah hero, after defeating a man-eating monster. After a while, he ascended to godhood. Unfortunately, the power corrupted him, and he became the most powerful evil ever! He was so powerful, that the goddesses couldn't even kill him. They resorted to sealing him into a mask. He never troubled anyone again… Until the hero of legend ventured into a land called Termina, and acquired the mask. When he put on the mask, knowing that masks could have special powers, he released the Fierce Deity. The hero hadn't known his mistake until ten years later, after marrying a ranch owner's daughter and having a child, when he confronted the Deity, who had been causing chaos around that time. There was a great battle, and in the end, not even the hero, who held the power of the gods, could defeat the Fierce Deity. After this, the Fierce Deity adopted the name, Oni Link, meaning demon Link, due to his resemblance to the hero, also named Link. As a last ditch effort, the goddesses descended onto Hyrule and sealed Oni Link into the Twilight Realm, hoping that he would forever be locked away from the land that they worked so hard to create." With that, the story was finished. Link was staring at her, wide-eyed. He realized that there was no way in hell that he could ever beat Oni Link. At least, not now.

"Zelda, is there any way to gain the power to defeat him?"

"Only if you were to gain the entire Triforce, and even then, you would still have little hope… Though it does mention something here that could give you the power to defeat him."

"What is it? Come on, I'm desperate here!"

"After defeating the hero, he made what he called "the missing piece" of the Triforce."

"You mean that middle piece that isn't in the Triforce?"

"Correct. Only this piece is black, like an onyx, instead of gold. He put so much power into it that he said that if a man were to gain the entire Triforce, as well as this piece, then they may stand a fighting chance again!"

"Great, now where is it?"

"That's the problem. The royal family guarded it for many years."

"Okay, so how is that a problem?"

"Not this royal family… the Twili royal family."

"DAMMIT!" He yelled, as he punched a bookcase, in turn causing a domino effect, until the only ones standing were the ones on the walls. Zelda stared at him, but she wasn't going to do anything about it. She knew he had good reasoning, and if it were her… and if she had enough strength, then she would have done the same thing. The Mirror of Twilight was the only way to get there, and Midna had destroyed it.

"I'm sure we can find a way into the Twilight Realm." She said, trying to make him feel better.

"There is no way. The only link was the Mirror of Twilight, and it's been shattered."

"There must be a way. How do you think Midna got here?" She had made a valid point… Or at least, she would have, had he not known enough about Sheikah to know how they got out.

"Oni Link teleported her here, using is Sheikah teleporting ability. I can guarantee you that he isn't willing to give us a lift to try and defeat him."

"Oh, right." She hadn't thought about that, and there wasn't any Sheikah that she knew of in Hyrule. Unless they could assemble the Mirror of Twilight, they were pretty much screwed. "Well listen, you get home and get some rest, and I'll think up a way to get there. I promise, I won't give up until I find something!" Link looked up at her, surprised by her determination to help him avenge Midna, and thankful that he had her as a friend. He nodded his head.

"Okay then, see you soon." With that, he turned and walked away, leaving Zelda in the pile of rubble caused by his anger.

"DON'T FORGET, YOU SAID YOU WOULD PAY FOR ALL THIS!" She yelled after him, barely hearing his laughter in the distance…

Hours later, back at Ordon Village:

He was finally home. He was greeted by Ilia running up to him and embracing him.

"Link! We've all missed you! What happened to that girl?" She asked. Link looked down.

"She survived, but was assassinated while I was talking to her." He said, sadly. "She was a dear friend to me, and I'm going to make the bastard who did this pay!" He declared. Ilia looked at him, concerned. She had never seen Link even remotely angry, but he looked like he was ready to destroy the village at any point. Link, thankfully, softened up. "But all this isn't going to keep me from carrying on a plan that I've had for quite some time now." With that, he took out a small box, used to house small jewelry such as earrings, rings, and necklaces. Ilia looked at the box, her eyes wide.

"Is this a proposal?" She asked.

"This if for your eyes only." He said, softly, as he opened the box.

**Bet you weren't expecting that, were you? I know that this may make some people made, but I needed to get them as close as possible for one of the future chapters. I need Link to have as much motivation as possible before the final fight.**


	3. A Black Chrismas

**First, allow me to explain my absence despite saying I would update monthly. I got impatient with the 2****nd**** chapter, so I posted that early. Since it was supposed to be my November chapter, I just skipped November. December came and I decided that I would post this chapter nearby Christmas, since this chapter takes place on Christmas. I was going to post it ON Christmas, but my parents said this was better. Now that that is over with, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favorites or put an alert on this story. God (or whatever other Gods you may believe in) bless you and Merry Christmahanuqwanzaa (did I spell that right?)!**

**A Black Christmas**

Link woke up with a start, face beaming, and Ilia, his fiancé, lying in bed with him. Today was not just any other day, today was Christmas Eve! It wasn't even just any other Christmas Eve, either. This Christmas Eve, and the Christmas Day following, was going to be celebrated in the castle, with Zelda and her father themselves! Apparently, father and daughter had decided that, being that Link had saved Hyrule from being covered in shadow and his recent loss, it would be a good idea to lift his spirits with a celebration at the castle, and all of Ordon was invited! Link had sensed an ulterior motive for Zelda to have decided to invite him over to the castle. She had actually brought him over multiple times since Midna's death, thinking that she could make him feel better than he already did. He suspected that she was just trying to get closer to him, and it was very much confirmed when she stopped inviting him over after he told her of his engagement.

"You awake, Ilia?" Link asked his fiancé.

"I wasn't, until you had the bright idea to wake me up so early!" Ilia snapped, clearly not happy to be woken up. She had been extremely moody for the past couple of weeks. Not only that, but she was always feeling sick and exhausted. Link worried in the beginning, but then he seemed to worry less and less as he started having déjà vu, having seen this in all the mothers of the village. He soon realized that she was, in fact, pregnant! "Why do we have to get up so early, anyway?"

"Because we need to hurry to get to the castle. You haven't forgotten about our invitation, haven't you?"

"Of course not! I just don't like the idea of you hurrying off to go see that princess that obviously has feelings for you!" Ilia spat. Link frowned. This was, actually, the first time Ilia really said anything about having an infatuation for him. In fact, he didn't even know that she knew. Then again, he was naïve to think that she wouldn't become suspicious of all those times Zelda had invited him to the castle.

"Ilia, you don't need to get all worked up. I assure you that any feelings that she may have are all one-sided," he assured her, "and I'll be sure to stay away from any mistletoe that she may have hidden." He added, teasingly.

"Fine, I'll try to stay calm, for you." She said. Link kissed her on the lips. "But if she starts being even slightly flirtatious, I'll bite her head off, got it?" She added.

"Please, she didn't even act flirtatious when you weren't around." Link said, though he knew full well that Ilia would be keeping her word…

**Later that day…**

"Welcome to Hyrule Castle!" Zelda said as she greeted the villagers of Ordon Village. They all looked around in amazement. None of them, with the exception of Link and Rusl, had ever been to the castle before, and they were amazed at how fascinating it looked. Link wasn't affected in the same way as the others, having already been there multiple times already. He was, however, surprised by how it all looked when it was decorated for Christmas.

"Wow. I was not expecting all this!" Link said in his surprise. He then saw a glimpse of something that he knew he would have to avoid at all possible costs: Mistletoe. To his dismay, the castle seemed to be littered with them. He looked at Ilia, who looked around the castle in disparagement, obviously noticing the abundance of the mistletoe. "Who came up with the layout for the decorations?"

"I did." Zelda said, grinning. Link was not too surprised, but he was afraid that Ilia would see that as reason to see her threat through. "So, is she Ilia?" She asked, pointing at Ilia.

"Yes, this here is Ilia." Link replied.

"Nice to meet you, milady." Ilia said, hiding her obvious distaste for the princess remarkably well. If Link had not known how much Ilia hated Zelda, he would have been fooled, also.

"Nice to meet you, too." Zelda replied, with equally well-hidden distaste for the other. Link decided that he best separate the two before they revealed their true colors in front of everyone. He introduced Zelda to everyone else from Ordon and then left with Ilia, deciding that it would be an infinitely better choice than if he went with Zelda. They walked, talked, and kissed whenever someone caught them under mistletoe that was remarkably well-hidden. Ilia actually started getting annoyed by how often this happened.

"I swear, I am no longer leaving you alone with _anybody_! Those dreaded plants are everywhere!" She started to complain.

"Yes, ma'am." Link replied, knowing full well that if he said anything against her decision, she would likely become paranoid and actually see her new decision through all throughout Christmas.

"Does she really expect us not to notice what she is planning?"

"Well, it's possible that she meant for you to notice."

"How?"

"Simple, she would most likely take endless enjoyment out of watching you suffer having to spend every moment of your stay with me. Lord knows that I'm bound to get annoying, so you would eventually just give up and she would see a perfect opportunity to steal me away for a 'moment.'"

"LINK!" They both looked behind to see, to Ilia's annoyance, Zelda running after them. "Link," she panted, once she caught up with them, "I need to tell you something urgent! It's about the man that killed Midna!" Link's eyes widened. She knew something, he needed all the information he could get on the Fierce Deity and how he would be able to get what he needed to kill him. Unfortunately, Ilia did not understand the urgency of the matter, merely seeing this as an excuse to allow the two to be alone.

"Why should we trust what you say when it's obvious that you…"

"Hey, mistletoe!" Ilia saw the man who had interrupted her point at a mistletoe that was, to her dismay, directly under Link and Zelda. Thankfully, Zelda wasn't going to allow this distraction, and needed to get Ilia to trust her, so she pulled out a dagger and cut it.

"Not now, this is and urgent matter!"

"Sorry, milady." The knight said, walking away. "Can I please talk to Link, now? He needs to know this as soon as possible!"

Ilia, who was still surprised after what Zelda just did, simply said, "Okay…" Link and Zelda walked off, ignoring any mistletoe that appeared above them.

"Listen up, Link!"

"What is so urgent that you would actually cut down that mistletoe that so happened to be under us when you stopped us?"

"I told you before that we needed the Triforce and Oni Link's 'middle piece' in order to defeat him, so I went looking for some way for you to obtain them and, while I could not find a way to get the middle piece without actually going to the Twilight Realm, I did find a way to get the Triforce!"

"What? How?"

"What you need to do is to get into a state of anger, despair, and pain that would tear any normal mortal apart, but with the protection of a piece of the Triforce already granted to you." She explained, pointing at the Triforce crest on his right hand. "You already have the Triforce of courage, so all you need now is to find some way to send you into that state of suffering to get you the other 2." Link frowned at this news.

"You want me to find some way to cause myself unbearable suffering? Isn't there some easier way?" He asked, clearly not liking the idea.

"Only other way would be to call over the Goddesses themselves and strike a deal with them, but they would only do that if Oni Link actually started going rampant and terrorizing everybody." She replied. Link sighed. He did not like this idea one bit, and right now it was the only way.

"So, how am I supposed to reach this state of unbearable suffering?" He asked.

"That part, I'm still trying to figure out. I would figure a mass homicide or something along those lines would probably work if multiple, if not all of the people were close to you, but that's not something you can really force on yourself without being bewitched into going on a rampage on those you care about. I even question if you would actually comply with the orders." She responded. Link liked the idea less and less the more she explained it.

"Well, until we can find a solution to this problem without anyone I care about dieing, why don't we all enjoy Christmas in the short time that it is going to be around!" Link said, clearly wanting to leave so that he would not have to discuss this issue further.

"Probably a good idea." Zelda said, in the same line of thought as Link's. They left for the others to enjoy the holiday while it lasted…

**Next day…**

The next day, everyone woke up early and went to a room with a Christmas tree that held a huge load of presents under it. The presents were divided by whomever they were meant for. Link had made sure to get everyone exactly what they asked for from him, since he didn't want to disappoint anyone. He gave Ilia a pair of beautiful earrings that she saw when the two went to the Castle Town. Other gifts that he gave included a new sword for Colin and Talo, a new logo design that Malo had asked for from him, Magic Armor for Rusl, and a bow that Zelda had asked for. Everyone was very pleased with their presents, and everyone seemed to have a very good time. Ilia was still a little weary of Zelda, but the two started to get along after Zelda had surprised her the day before. Link was relieved by this, since he would no longer have to worry about getting caught in the middle of a cat fight. It all seemed like it was going to be a very good Christmas, until, of course, they left…

**On the road home…**

As they all rode home, each family taking their own carriage, except Ilia, who was riding with Link. Everyone was talking about how good their Christmas was, how they were going to try out their new presents, since most of them were weapons or armor, and how beautiful the castle looked during Christmas. All was perfect, until familiar columns started to appear around the party…

"What the hell?" Link said, startled by the sudden appearance. He looked up, and saw a familiar twilight portal that he thought he would never see again now that the mirror was shattered. He looked around, and realized that whoever sent them, had just blocked him from the rest of the village, with the exception of Ilia. He expected the shadow monsters to come, as they used to do, so he was sure that Rusl could handle him, but he turned out to wrong in the worst possible way…

As being covered in black appeared, Link noted that it was definitely taller than a normal shadow beast, and had a smaller, more human head. Not only that, but there was just one of them, not a group, which seemed more suitable for this attack. He felt a little safer, until the black left the mans body and he saw who it was. He was looking straight at the Fierce Deity himself, the man who had killed the Hero of Time, was stronger than even the Goddesses who created Hyrule, and had, most importantly to Link, killed Midna. He had wanted to kill this man for so long, but now, he could only watch in horror as he carried out the reasoning for which he had come. As soon as he had landed, he took out his gigantic double-helix blade and, with lightning speed, slaughtered the villagers of Ordon. Everyone was being killed right before Link's eyes, and he could do nothing but watch, being trapped by the force fields created by the columns. He heard Ilia crying from behind him, and he was suddenly afraid that this monster would focus his attention on Link and Ilia.

"That takes care of those pests." Oni Link said after his work was finished. Dismembered body parts were all over the ground within the force field. "Hyrule's people have become weaker from last I was here." He turned to Link and Ilia, much to Link's horror. "I haven't had a real challenge since the Hero of Time. Maybe you can entertain me for a while. I know you are his predecessor, Hero of Twilight. I pray that you're not just a hero compared to these wimps, but even compared to those from my time." With that, he brought his sword up, facing its point towards Link. Link got off Epona, taking out his sword. He was shaking. He was scared. This man had just killed his people in a heartbeat. How could he ever match this mans might. Link closed his eyes and focused. He needed to, at the very least, prove that he was a warrior of enough skill to satisfy this man. Maybe, with a little luck, Oni Link might spare him if he meets his standards. He opened his eyes, no longer shaking. He prepared himself to defend the god's first attack. It came, just as fast as Link had anticipated, and Link blocked it, though the force caused him to lose his balance. He quickly regained it and blocked another strike. He was proving that he had enough speed to last him a while, but he did not know how long he would last. He needed to get on the offense, try to scare him into thinking that he could potentially hurt him. He found his chance as Oni Link was raising his sword for a blow that could quite possibly break Link's weak Ordon sword. Link thrust his sword right into Oni Link's ribs. The god's eyes widened and he lurched in pain.

Link twisted the sword, and then withdrew it from Oni Link. He saw the angry look on the god's face, and immediately regretted his decision. Surprisingly, Oni Link started to grin at Link.

"It's been so long since I've seen my own blood." He stated. "You might just be a worthy foe, yet. But you still need to get stronger before you can take my full strength." Link's eyes widened. Oni Link had been going easy on him this whole time. Link should very well be dead. "I will let you live for now… but not without making you pay for this wound." And before Link could react, Oni Link grabbed him by the neck and threw him into a column. Link yelped in pain, and he faced Oni Link. He noticed that his vision started to get blurry. Just as he lost consciousness, he saw the Fierce Deity turn to Ilia with a sadistic grin…

**When Link woke up…**

Link regained consciousness to the sight of Oni Link's destruction. He saw the remains of his friends. He was about ready to break down when he saw her. Ilia was on the ground, lifeless and naked. Link ran over to her. He broke down crying. He felt so much despair, losing Ilia, as well as the child that she was pregnant with. He became angry at the same time. Angry with Oni Link, for causing him such despair. The extreme anger and despair started to make his Triforce appear. His body started to become engulfed in pain, as it did when he first became a wolf. It got worse. He thought he was going to die. A normal man would have died. Suddenly, his eyes started to glow golden, and his Triforce was becoming brighter. It wasn't just the Triforce of Courage, which he had inherited from the Hero of Time, but also the other two pieces. He screamed in the extremity of his emotions and a golden pillar of light shot out from his body, into the sky…

**In the castle…**

Zelda looked out the window, and was surprised to see the pillar of light. Knowing what this must have meant, she shed a tear, saying only, "It looks like Link had a very black Christmas…"

**Yes, I'm an evil, evil person. There was your reason that Link proposed to Ilia last chapter. Some may notice that this is now rated M. That's because I just made Oni Link rape Ilia. Any of you, who were Ilia fans, or fans of anyone in Ordon Village, take solace in the fact that Link is now much more motivated to kick Oni Link's ass! Keep reviews coming, please! Oh, and about how I made the part where Link gains the Triforce, I wanted it to seem like when Goku first became a Super Saiyan. Krillin dies and Goku turns blond (and extremely powerful) from the anger. Only this one is the Legend of Zelda version. Also, final note, I've decided that, while I'm definitely making a sequel, since I have my cliffhanger ending all planned out, I'm also making a prequel taking place after Majora's Mask, just to go into detail on what happened back when OoT/MM Link came back to Hyrule, ending in his defeat.**


End file.
